Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition)
Please note that the title of the game is just Pikmin 3, and the "Flish Edition" in the title is to distinguish it from other games of the same name. Pikmin There are three new types of Pikmin introduced in this game. *Tan Pikmin are the first new Pikmin type that you find. They can breathe in muddy water, which is exclusive to the Hidden Bog and Furious Fields areas. However, this comes at a cost. They have big, red, feathery gills that help them go through muddy water, but due to their large nature, this also means that poison hazards kill them faster than other Pikmin. The Candypop Bud that corresponds with Tan Pikmin is the Sandy Candypop Bud. *Brown Pikmin (Pikmin 3) are the 5th Pikmin found. On each hand, 3 fingers have massive, uneven claws. They can dig through loose soil, a new obstacle that is similar to a mix of boxes and gates. They also have slightly increased attack power due to their noticeable claws. They can also dig holes in loose soil pits, making a hole to the next sublevel should the hole be hidden. You can make Brown Pikmin by bringing pellets/enemy carcasses to their Onion, or throwing Pikmin into an Umber Candypop Bud. *Black Pikmin (Pikmin 3) are the last Pikmin found in Pikmin 3. These Pikmin have a pair of large eyebrows above their eyes which glow a bright neon green. They can fight paranormal (or ghosts, as the updated S.S. Dolphin calls them) creatures and can safely breath in the dangerous black spores some creatures such as the Choking Dweevil and the Ghostly Spectralid can create. Other Pikmin die immediately from these spores. Still, Black Pikmin die very slowly in comparison to other Pikmin suffering. Ebony Candypop Buds are one way to create Black Pikmin, along with taking pellets/enemy carcasses to their Onion. The story After Olimar and The President return from the Pikmin Planet, Olimar heads home and spends time with his family. His son continues to ask him to come with him, but Olimar continuously says no. Then, Olimar receives a message from the President that he spent all the Pokos they had made on a buffet because he was tired of his all-grass-diet. So Olimar and Louie return to the Pikmin Planet again, again to retrieve treasure. However, something is different. The S.S. Dolphin is back! Olimar's family had bought it back and upgraded it after finding Olimar's stash in the Secret Safe. Then, Olimar and Louie land safely on the Pikmin Planet. After finding all the Pikmin except the Blue and Brown Pikmin, Olimar and Louie head to the final area, the Frigid Peaks. They then find something laying on the ground. It's Sagittarius's (Olimar's son) hat! Olimar gets worried and searches around the map until he finds a lone Blue Pikmin trying to carry Sagittarius to what appeared to be an active Onion, the only active Onion in the game. Then, there is a cutscene of Sagittarius being healed by the S.S. Dolphin who thinks that he fell out of storage, were he must have been hiding. After the end of that day, Sagittarius can be used as captain. Once all 20,000 Pokos are collected, Olimar, Louie, and Sagittarius head home. The President wants to collect once again, MORE treasure and heads off with them again. After this, you can do whatever you want. Areas Pikmin 3 contains 4 areas like in Pikmin 2, however, after the game is completed a secret area is unlocked which allows you to write notes on items and creatures. These can be seen in the Piklopedia by simply pressing the - button on the Wii Remote. *Nestled Forest *Hidden Bog *Furious Fields *Frigid Peaks Spray Guide *Ultra Spicy Spray- Same as in Pikmin 2, but even more common. *Ultra Bitter Spray- Same as in Pikmin 2, but harder to find. *Ultra Rotten Spray- Harvested from a type of green berry. When used on an enemy, the enemy will have damage dealt to it and it will slow down. *Ultra Ghostly Berry- Extremely rare. Only one Burgeoning Spiderwort in the game produces these berries, and only one black berry appears each time, besides the red berries that appear. They make your Pikmin impossible to eat for about 2 minutes. They can be harmed by any other means, though. Online Pikmin 3 can be played online. You can team up in story mode to beat certain levels, or play a player made level. You can make your own levels, too. Here are some limits and other features to the level creator: *You can only have 3 or 8 Onion rings on the map. *You can only use animals and plants you have found already. *The area is started on a large square map. You cannot go out of this map, but you can make your map smaller if you want. *You can pick from several different environments: cold, swamp, desert, forest, or volcanic (only unlocked once entire game is beaten) *Caves can be as big as you want and follow the same simple formula to get an environment, but instead there are: cave, playhouse, metal, pipes, garden, or quicksand pit. *Each terrain comes with a main terrain, and then a special terrain that can be painted on to the player's liking. *You can create a special kind of map were four players can battle each other to see who can have the most Pikmin by the end of the day. The maps cannot have any hazards or enemies with elemental hazards besides electricity and muddy water. The four players all get 1 kind of Pikmin. Note: Red Pikmin have reduced attack so as to match with the other Pikmin. :*Olimar: Red :*Louie: Blue :*President: Black :*Sagittarius: White Creature Arena This is basically the Challenge Mode of Pikmin 3. The first level has no Pikmin with you, just the four captains, and 15 Bulbmin. After killing them all, you win and get the option to collect 5 Pikmin of any type. There is no 100 Pikmin limit in Challenge Mode. Each level gets harder and harder enemies. The last few levels are bosses. The Gargantuan Groink is fought last. The Titan Dweevil, though not having made an appearance in story mode, CAN be fought here just before the Gargantuan Groink. Piklopedia Pikmin 3 Piklopedia Trivia *Before Sagittarius is found, Olimar's wife will occasionally call and say "Sagittarius has been gone a while now. I can't find him anywhere!" *The Plot may lead into a 4th installment in the Pikmin series. *Only the maps founds in the original game have 3 Onion rings. Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Category:Non-Canon Games